La Acción Del Día
by MariannAmoLunaYElSol
Summary: Si un amigo esta en apuros, incluso siendo el día que más vendes. ¿No irias a ayudarlo más siendo culpa suya todos sus problemas? Pues él sí!


Matantei Loki Ragnarok no me pertencece, le pertenece a su autora Sakura Kinoshita.

\- La acción del día-

Todo comenzó como un día normal, pero no para Thor, perdón, Narugami como todos los días. Estaba emocionado, se había levantado temprano, duchado y medianamente desayunado. Tenía altas expectativas de ventas para ese día.

¿por qué? Sencillo era un día especial y cualquier persona haría lo que fuese para quedar bien con su amor, esposo, amante, amado y todas esas cosas que a él, en lo personal, no le caían mal, pero tener pareja o no, no le cambiaba mucho la vida que digamos.

Pero en lo que se refería {ia al empleo era un día un fructífero, dado que las ventas de todo lo lindo eran GIGANTES. Gracias al humano que invento ese día!. En el mundo de los dioses una celebración así no era muy normal, y daba por seguro que si eso se llegara a celebrar un día allí sería un éxito con todas las diosas y las demás criaturas femeninas.

Pero él estaba armado aunque la demanda fuera gigante. Se había preparado arduamente para aprender a usar el chocolate, defendiéndose. Ya con un su carrito lleno de peluches, rosas, bombones y toda clase de regalos románticos que harían enloquecer a las mujeres y que claro, los hombros tendrían que bien pagar para quedar bien y viceversa salió en busca de su destino, la casa de Loki.

¿Qué? Tenía derecho a comer un bocadillo antes de salir a la calle en un arduo dia de trabajo, ¿no?.

Una vez que llegó a la casa de su amigo entro pancho por su casa hacia la cocina donde se encontró con Yamino en compañía de Fenrir y Ecchan. Yamino estaba feliz preparando un pastel de chocolate y Fenrir miraba ansioso como su hermano menor preparaba esa delicia acompañado de Ecchan, raro que este último no estuviera con Loki o su cabeza.

\- ¡Hola a todos!- Entro contagiando el aire con una gran sonrisa.

\- Hola Narugami- Contestaron todos sonrientes y más aun Fenrir dado que su fiel compañero de competencias de comida había llego y eso significaba que su hermano debería hacer algo delicioso para ambos.

\- E-Eso se ve delicioso lentes- El solo olor de un pastel en preparación lo elevaba a las nubes.

\- Eh… gracias?- No tenía remedio, era buena persona, pero en cuanto a la comida era como Mayura con los misterios.

Luego de estirase brevemente se apoyó en la heladera para preguntar algo que lo tenía con la curiosidad alta- ¿Y Loki?-

Aquella pregunta hizo que todos pusieran cara de terror acompañados de un aura oscura, no entendía. Era su padre, ¿por qué reaccionaban así de mal?- ¿Dije algo malo?-

Ecchan, que al escuchar aquello se había escondido debajo de la mesa apareció. Su dulce rostro demostraba temor, ante eso, Narugami lo tomo con las manos y empezó a acariciarlo- Ecchan, dime qué sucede-

\- S-Señor Narugami, el… el Señor Loki está en el despacho molesto-

\- Siempre está irritable. ¿qué tiene eso de nuevo chicos?- Esta confundido, Loki siempre actuaba así, pero paso algo que lo molestara tanto para que estuviera de esa manera?.

El suspiro resignado de Yamino luego de dejar su batidor en la mezcla le alerto- Yo contare todo. Sucede que…-

No podía creerlo, ¡qué actitud más infantil tenía su amigo!. ¿Cómo pudo haber hech eso? De seguro había una explicación, y no el ni la escucho y empezó a sacar sus propias conjeturas sin dejarla decir una palabras. El y su maldito orgullo, ya lo haría reaccionar con un gran día de trabajo duro.

Hasta él ahora estaba molesto dirigiéndose al despacho del detective, luego de escuchar la historia de Yamino salió disparado hacia donde estaba Loki. Incluso se le había cerrado el estómago por culpa de ese idiota.

Abrio de golpe la puerta del despacho del detective sin poder contenerse a decirle un par de verdades- ¡Loki explícame por qué le dijiste a Daidoji que su pastel estaba… ¿un a-asco?-

¿Acaso era un sueño? El despacho estaba lleno de cosas de San Valentin! Loki había recibido una gran cantidad de obsequios de las distintas chicas de su escuela y las de alrededor. ¡Casi ni se lo podía ver! Con un poco de esfuerzo y dándose paso entre los regalos llego hacia el escritorio donde se encontró con una no gran imagen.

\- ¿L-Loki?- Estaba horrorizado había algo blanco parecido a un fantasma sobre el asiento de su amigo. Esperen, ¿era él?. Lo toco con una escoba de ahí cerca, y así, era él.

¡¿Acaso tenía pastel embarrado en la cara?!

\- Narugami… dije que era un asco- Se levantó de su posición quitándose pastel del rostro y de los ojos. Por un momento Narugami pensó en reírse, pero debía apoyar a su amigo en vez de burlarse de el aunque bien merecido lo tuviera.

\- No te preocupes, lo solucionaremos- Lo ayudo a levantarse y lo tomo del brazo haciéndolo salir del despacho.

\- ¿Qué haces?- Pregunto confundido mientras se lavaba el rostro y se lo secaba con una toalla de mano.

\- Es obvio, hoy es San Valentin. Para que te perdones le compraremos un regalo, que tu ganaras y le pedirás perdón por tu actitud cretina de hoy- Hoy le enseñaría a su amigo la importancia del saber ganarte el día a día con mucho esfuerzo y usaría el estímulo que él tenía para ayudarlo y reírse un poco.

El día de transcurría y sin dar muchas explicaciones salieron de la agencia. Narugami se dedicó a enseñarle las técnicas básicas de ventas a Loki para que le vendiera a la gente las cosas de San Valentin y así ganar dinero para comprarle un bonito regalo a Mayura.

Tal vez el día justo, era de enamorados, pero bue, la amistad es una forma de amor? Y más con ellos dos que el concepto de amistad estaba bien distorsionado.

\- ¿Crees que me perdone?- Soltó en medio de la venta de chocolates mientras veía como las chicas sonreían cuando sus novios o lo que fueren les daban regalos. Si bien había recibido muchos regalos ese día, los agradecía, pero no les interesaba realmente.

La imagen que había visto esa mañana lo había molestado mucho, y no entendía porque. Mayura legaba a la agencia sonriente con una caja blanca y detrás de ella cuando estaba por entrar apareció Frey. El saco una caja roja en forma de corazón y se la dio en las manos, ella las acepto sonriente, pero la muy ilusa había bajado la guardia y la tomó por sorpresa un beso en la mejilla que el dios idiota de la lluvia le había dado. Le había hervido la sangre, maldito idiota como atrevía a ser aquello, no lo había tomado enserio a su tiempo y ahora estas eran consecuencias.

Y la muy ilusa ni siquiera se barrió el beso de la cara con la mano! ¡Los gérmenes de ese idiota estaban en su mejilla! Tenía ganas de pasarle agua con jabón y sacar cualquier rastro de ese tarado.

Pero no, él había dejado que su mente se maquine. ¿Y si ese idiota a ella le gustaba? NO, el mundo se había tornado oscuro y ruidoso. Ese pensamiento le había preocupado tanto que cuando ella entro a la agencia y luego a su despacho, la recibió para nada bien y cuando ella quiso darle de probar el pastel que había preparado él dijo una idiotez-

\- Es horrible- No había pensado en lo que pudo haber provocado aquello. La idea de que la separar de él le molestaba cada vez más y se dejó llevar por esos sentimientos amargos. Pero el ver el brillo en los ojos de la chica le hizo entender que el único idiota siempre había sido él.

\- ¡Espera Mayura!- Se aventuró a decir antes de levantarse, pero algo impacto en su cara con fuerza, el pastel de la chica había aterrizado en su rostro y ella se había ido sin dejarlo decir nada.

\- La verdad que yo nnnnnno creo que ella se niege- Uff eso había estado cerca, casi lo entierra vivo si le decía que no.- Mejor sigue atendiendo a la gente Loki-

Y como había previsto Narugami el día había sido muy bueno en ventas y ya, siendo las 21:00 horas, 9 de la noche en español, había acompañado a su amigo a comprar un presente para su asistente uno, que en lo personal, estaba seguro que le encantaría.

Ayudandolo a repasar lo que diría llegaron al templo de la chica. Allí pudieron ver a Misao en el festival que su templo como tradicción organizaba cada San Valentin vestido en su traje de sacerdote. Habia mucha gente en el lugar, distintos juegos y estanes todos con motivos románticos estaban allí alumbrando y endulzando para las distintas parejas de enamorados en el lugar. Y claro, nuestros héroes no iban a opacar, ellos también estaban vestidos para la ocasión.

\- Tu busca a Daidoji, yo distraeré a su padre Loki- Luego de eso salió y sorprendió al pobre por detrás asustándolo.

\- ¡Mocoso ten más cuidado!- Pero al ver que era uno de los amigos de su hija se tranquilizo- Ah, pero si eres tu Narugami- Bueno, al menos ese mocoso maldito no estaba ahí, bueno el pobre creía eso.

\- Es que me enteré que había un festival y pensé que podría venir a pobrar algo de comida- Se rasco la cabeza un poco avergonzado, pero bueno era la única forma que el padre se coma el cuento.

Misao sonrió apasible sabía que era bueno solo que glotón. Extendió su brazo en señal de que lo siguiera- Ven, te mostraré unos buenos puestos de comida-

\- ¡Gracias señor Misao!- Sonrio animado y en un momento de distracción del viejo se volteó para darle un guiño a su amigo. Ya tenía el camino libre.

Okey, ahora intentaba encontrar a su asistente en el medio de esa cantidad de parejas. Era él o había corazones flotando por el aire? Ya ni tenía idea, solo quería hacer lo correcto y esperar que la chica lo perdonara. Hay, pero por qué diablos le preocupaba tanto lo que ella pensara de él? Todas esas y más dudas se planteaban en su cabeza como un pájaro carpintero que muy bien sabía la respuestas, pero no se admitía la realidad.

¿Cómo no iba perdonarlo? Ella lo adoraba y él lo sabía muy bien, y él? Él, él también sentía lo mismo y más, pero no sabía cómo expresarlo y por eso a veces la trataba un poco brusco o se burlaba solo para hacerla sentir incómodo. Es que ella no tenía idea cuanto, cuanto le encantaba molestarla y si por alguna razón lograba un sonrojo en aquel rostro que no se acostumbraba a tenerlo se sentía tan afortunado, especial. Porque ella era la única que pudo y podía hacerlo sentir de aquella forma tan abrumadora y fascinante para su entender.

\- ¿Dónde estás?- Vaya ya se sentía emocionado de darle el obsequio, pero ALTO AHÍ!. ¿Acaso darle un obsequio en el día de los enamorados era indicado cuando eran mejores amigos?. La vergüenza acudió a su ser, más bien rostro. Qué pensaría ella? Y si creía que era una especie de declaración? Y si se reía? No, ella no era así. Además, ella entendería por qué…

Pero, ella a la mañana también le había dado algo. Muy bien recordaba que no había dicho "esto es para ustedes" sino más bien, "esto es para ti Loki". Maldición, el pastel era para él? Que idiota, ¡ERA PARA ÉL!

Empezó a correr llamándola por su nombre, nadie respondía. Qué idiota en no pedir un mapa del festival.

\- ¡Claro, es sacerdotisa!- Regreso por donde vino y fue al santuario donde las personas hacían su pedido a Dios.

Cuando llegó al lugar se le hizo muy fácil distinguir quien era la pelirrosa, pues…. Cabello…rosa?

Ella estaba rodeada de muchas chicas, parecía que estaba dando una explicación de cómo pedirle deseos a los dioses de turno del amor, ya sea cualquiera de las culturas. Las chicas gritaban emocionadas y también había algunos chicos, pues eran personas con sentimientos.

Espero un poco y aprevecho a que la chica se había alejado a tomar un sorbo de agua y ya no estaba con la multitud.

\- vaya, hay muchas parejas aquí- Aquello lo pensó vagamente, pero es que no era que les sentía envidia o algo por el estilo. Pero, solo pensaba que hubiera estado interesante ya a su edad tener pretendientes, bueno no se podía quejar ya que recibía muchos regalos de chicos, pero ella quería que sea de uno, especial.

"Especial"

\- Especial?- Si ella asociaba "especial" con su pequeño detective. Siempre asociaba todo lo lindo y dulce con él. Incluso que estaba un poco enfadada porque dijo que no le había gustado el pastel que tanto le había costado prepararle.- Tal vez si hubiera sido otra persona- En su mente se cruzó Spica, Skuld e incluso Freya. Pues Spica sería la más indicada para eso ya que era la madre de sus hijos, ¿no?

\- ¿Y eso a mí que me importa?- La verdad que aunque quisiera negarlo le molestaba bastante que cada rato apareciera una nueva pretendiente para su amigo. Incluso antes que supiera toda su verdad, le molestaba y bastante. Era SU amigo, SU detective y aparecía cada una diciendo que lo amaba y solo cuando estaba en su forma adulta, ¿Y alguien lo quería en su forma de niño?, ¿O solo pensaban en la de adulto? Eso para ella no era amor, para ella, él era todo en cualquier forma.

Dirigió sus manos a sus mejillas y las sintió hervir, una sonrisa melancólica y un tanto culposa apareció en su rostro. Pensándolo bien, ella tampoco era mucho para pensar así, pero no podía evitarlo nunca pudo. Era su, … amiga…

\- No tenía idea que pudiera tan celosa- Rio avergonzada mientras tragaba un poco de jugo de frutilla y veía su reflejo en una pequeña fuente. La verdad que la noche era preciosa, pero a todas esas parejas felices no le agradaba mucho. Suspiro cansina sin entender, ¿por qué se veía tan enojado?.

Empezó a jugar con el agua y sus dedos, las luces rojas y de varios matices hacían un tierno paisaje. Bueno le habían dicho que se veía muy linda con ese vestido de sacerdotisa decorado dado la ocasión, huyy pero que vergüenza hasta se había maquillado un poco y sostenido el cabello.

Abrió los ojos luego de una seguidilla de suspiros y se encontró con el reflejo del susodicho niño al lado del suyo. La veía sería mente y estaba muy cerca. Debía ser un sueño, tal vez dormir poco la había afectado. Desvió su mirada hacia la dirección del reflejo y se vio en la situación de que no era un sueño. Las esmeraldas del niño cerca de su rostro se lo dijeron.

\- L-Loki..- Parpadeo varias veces y al percatarse de su cercanía se dio un poco para atrás. Okey, a la mañana un poco más la hecha y ahora va a verla? ¿Acaso se perdió algo?. Quiso decir algo , pero él puso su mano sobre la boca impidiéndole hablar además de hacer sonidos gracias- ¿hmmmiiiihmmm?-

Se rio un poco y cerró los ojos- Perdón-

Bien, eso sí que no se lo esperaba. ¿Dónde estaba el orgulloso niño que tanto la molestaba y que a la vez ella adoraba? La verdad que verlo intentar sostenerle la mirada a la vez que no podía y que quería a hablar era tan, tan, tan KAWAIII!

\- Soy… un tanto..bob-idio…ashh …yo lo que quiero decir- Hay como le costaba, no le salían las palabras, y más si ellas parpadeabas sus ojos curiosos esperando algo, que vamos decir? No iba bien la cosa.- qué complicado-

Con delicadeza saco su mano de su boca dejándola hablar. Ella se enterneció, que dulce- Loki, quieres decir que lamentas haber dicho que mi pastel era feo? – Se encogió de hombros, qué podía ser además de eso.

Sonrió con calidez, no hacía falta que dijera algo para que ella lo entendiera como nadie- Si, es eso lo que intento decirte… y que estaba d-delicioso- Volteo su rostro con un leve sonrojo.

-¡Qué bien!-Sonrió alegremente, qué felicidad. Una lástima que se lo tiro en el rostro, pero era bueno saber que le había gustado.- ¿Y eso qué tienes ahí para quien es , eh?- Tenía ojo de águila.

Un escalofrió le recorrió toda la espalda. Y bueno amigo era la de entregar eso que tanto trabajo le había costado conseguir- ¡Es un regalo de compensación por hacerte sentir mal! ¡Ten, Feliz día!- Lo puso entre ellos sorprendiéndola, era bastante grande. Con gran entusiasmo empezó a romper el papel que envolvía el regalo hasta quedarse maravillada por lo que sus ojos veían.

\- ¡Increíble!- Sus ojos brillaban a más no poder al tener en sus brazos un tierno conejo de peluche al estilo de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas en sus brazos. Era precioso, tenía trajesito, lentencitos pequeños, pero venía con un gran reloj de mano antiguo. Estaba encantada.

\- Es… es increíble…- No pudo aguantar la emoción y sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear. Se escondió tras su nuevo peluche, el más especial y comenzó a llorar un poco, pero de alegría. Con sus dedos iba secando las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

\- Oye, no llores – Corrió un poco el peluche y seco las lágrimas con sus dedos. Sostuvo su rostro y lo acaricio- ¿por qué lloras?-

\- Gracias por el peluche Loki, es hermoso. Es solo que no entendía porque estaban tan molesto y pensé que tal vez hice algo mal y tal vez te enojaste o….- El abrazo del niño la callo del golpe.

\- No eras tú, era Frey… y yo no tienes culpa de nada- Acaricio su cabello mientras se enredaba en sus dedos, "qué bien huele" cruzo por su mente.

Pero el sentir los brazos de la pelirrosa lo saco de su ensoñación- ¡QUÉ TIERNO, MI DETECTIVE ESTA CELOSO!- Okey esos eran cien baldes de agua fría.

Intento alejarse, pero ella lo sostenía con más fuerza. Maldita forma de niño!- ¡E-Eso no es cierto!¡ Y-yo ashhh Idiota!, ¡Qué tanto parloteas si tú también me celas no creas que no te he visto!- Se cruzó ofendido hasta la medula, ella también tenía sus momentos eran tan tiernos!

\- ¡Entonces estamos a mano!- Sonrió alegrada y volvió abrazarlo haciéndolo imitar.

Y aparte de ser envidiados por todas las fans presentes de Loki ahí y los de Mayura. Una duda surgió en la mente del niño- ¿Y Narugami?-

\- Hoy hice una gran acción- Sonrió el dios del trueno mientras probaba muchos bocadillos. Era una lástima que no tuviera una "mejor amiga, asistente"como Loki para pasar el día de los enamorados , pero él sabía que su media naranja vendría a él tarde o temprano.

\- Con permiso- Una voz muy conocida le pidió asiento junto a él. Vaya era igual a la de ella, juraría que era?... ¿era? La curiosidad le pudo más y se fijó en quien se había sentado junto a él.

La comida se le callo de la boca como a los demás hombres presentes. Nunca la había visto así, bueno era hermosa, ciego no era. Le parecía misteriosa.- V-Vernandi?- Tartamudeo al ver lo bella que se veía la Norn vestida con un kimono amarillo resaltando sus ojos y su moreno cabello recogido.

\- Bueno alguien me dijo que había un festival. Qué casualidad- Tomo un vaso de jugo y lo llevo a su rostro entrecerrándolo.- Espero no molestarlo Tho-, perdón Narugami-

\- Pa-Para nada, ¿quieres que vayamos a los juegos?- Se levantó al igual como un saldado dándole el paso a que ella quisiera ir.- Qué coincidencia… jejeje- Rascó su cabeza, en verdad no se lo esperaba.

\- Sí que coincidencia- Rio con picardía la morena al pensar en quien le había avisado de la ubicación de Narugami- _Gracias por avisarme señor Loki_-

Y sin más ambos par de "amigos" siguieron disfrutando del festival de enamorados. Cada uno con su persona especial. Y toda acción buena del día tiene su recompensa en algún momento. Incluso puede ser ese mismo

FELIZ DIA DE SAN VALENTIN! He vuelto! Escribí este fic dada la ocasión. Espero que pasen un hermoso día con las personas que amen ya sea que estén en pareja o no. Dado que lo importante para mi, es pasarlo con las personas queridas para uno, porque no solo se celebra una especie de amor sino ¡Todas!.

Pienso que es cortito, pero efectivo. Espero que les haya gustado. Espero sus comentario y tengan un hermoso dia!


End file.
